


In Need of Rescue

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2019 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Fandomas 2019, Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Sir Rumplestiltskin, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Belle and Sir Rumple at a Solstice festival ball.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: 31 Days of Fandomas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561927
Comments: 24
Kudos: 47





	In Need of Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> This is crap and I'm sorry. You all deserve better from me. For the 31 Days prompt #10: dance.

The Solstice festival was Belle’s favorite time of year.

She loved the little clusters of tea lights on every table, the pine bows hung over the hearth, and the scent of spiced cider that lingered in the air. The days were short, but that was a fair trade for all the parties and feasts celebrating the coming end of another year. Winter would settle in for good soon, shifting from wispy little flakes easily battered about by the wind, to the wet, heavy drifts that would block the door. She was especially partial to all the dancing, and she grinned as her friend Ruby came twirling by. 

She’d taken a break after three consecutive rounds of the dance floor with Lord Le Fleur’s son, Gaston, for no other reason than to save her aching feet. Gaston was a clumsy oaf of a man who made her feel insignificant every time he was near. Physically, he was entirely too big for someone as petite as her to dance with, and mentally, he was, quite frankly, an idiot. She rolled her eyes as Gaston tried to make eyes at her from across the room and turned away, scanning the space for any possible escape should he decided to find her again.

Then her gaze landed on someone with whom she very much wanted to dance, and she sighed.

Sir Rumplestiltskin had been assigned to her family and the protection of Avonlea for going on ten years. He wasn’t the most imposing man, only a head and a half taller than she was, but he had a presence that made people sit up and pay attention. They could sense his wisdom and experience, and the kind heart that lay beneath his armor. His words came with a kind of calm understanding, and the soft Frontlands brogue had enraptured her from the first moment she heard it.

To say she harbored a crush on the older knight was an understatement, but she knew it was entirely one-sided. Several times in the last hour alone, she had convinced herself that she was going to go over there and ask him to dance. It should be easy, simple even, do the brave thing and all that, the same thing she’d been telling herself since she was eight. She was a noble lady and he was a noble knight, they were equals and good acquaintances besides, having spent many an evening talking, or walking the gardens.

And yet she remained in her spot near the table where her father sat playing cards with Lord Midas and Duchess de Vil.

Gaston started to make his way across the room, weaving through people with his eyes fixed directly on her. He’d had several cups of mulled wine, and she knew he would be even worse this time around. She’d probably have bruises from fending him off, and her eyes closed as she groaned internally.

“May I have this dance, m’lady?”

Belle’s eyes opened wide, her lips parted slightly as the familiar voice washed over her, and she turned to find the warm, smiling gaze of Sir Rumplestiltskin looking down at her.

“Um,” she glanced towards Gaston who stumbled over his own feet as he tried to maneuver around a table, and then immediately accepted. “Yes, yes I would love to.”

Rumplestiltskin offer her his arm, and lead her out onto the floor of the ballroom just as Gaston righted himself and realized he’d lost his opportunity. She put one hand in his and rested the other on his shoulder as his settled at her waist. The song changed to a waltz Belle knew well, and they fell into step with each other, moving easily around the space. She felt like she was in a daze, her eyes fixed on his as the rest of the room faded out of existence until it felt like they were the only ones in the room, the orchestra playing just for them.

Sir Rumple raised their joined hands up, spinning her out and then back, and when they came back together again, she laughed. He smiled down at her, and she felt him pulled her close, her face barely an inch from his. If she moved the right way, or pushed up on her toes a hair, she could kiss him, and her breath hitched. He leaned towards her as their movements slowed, and she stopped breathing as he brought his lips to her ear. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said quietly, “but it looked like you needed rescuing.”

Her heart sank. Of course he hadn’t really wanted to dance with her, he was just being nice and giving her an excuse to avoid Gaston. Her next step was the wrong direction, bringing her silver heel down on the top of his foot.

Rumplestiltskin grunted, and she immediately pulled away. “Oh, I’m so sorry!”

“It’s no matter,” he said, with only a slight grimace. “Really. I’m fine.”

She moved out of the path of the other dancers, and he followed. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, see?” he replied, stomping his foot a few times to demonstrate. “No harm done.”

Her body sagged. “I am sorry though, truly, I’m almost as bad as Gaston.”

He grinned. “I think you’re far better than that lummox.”

She laughed and looked away, wondering where the man in question had gone, and hoping that he had found someone else to harass.

“Did you, um, need a drink?” Rumple asked.

Belle shook her head. “No, I’m - I’m fine.”

He tilted his head and reached for her. “Are you sure?”

His hand brushed her arm gently, and she couldn’t help the shiver that went through her. “Yes…I - I think -”

Her voice was slightly hoarse and shaky, and he stepped closer. “Belle…”

She looked up at him and blinked, feeling her face flush with heat. “I think I need to step outside.”

Rumple guided her along the wall to the set of doors that opened onto the balcony, and followed her out into the evening chill. She sucked in a deep breath of the dry, crisp air and let it out slowly, feeling her pulse thump in her neck as she tipped her head back and closed her eyes.

A moment later, something warm and heavy settled on her shoulders, and she opened them to see Rumple standing in front of her, adjusting the clasp of his velvet brocade cloak over the front of her dress. His hands ghosted along the front of her dress, his knuckles barely touching the laces.

“Rumple,” she breathed, reaching out on impulse to grasp his forearm.

His throat bobbed as he swallowed. “Belle.”

“Thank you,” she managed. “For - for the dance. And - and the rescuing.”

He gave her a slightly crooked smile and ran his hands up and down her arms, pressing the warm fabric against her. “Anytime.”

Then he stepped back and gave her a brief bow, dipping his head down and then up, which made his hair sway over the high collar of his coat. She tried to say something else, but by the time she found the words, he was already back inside, standing guard by the door until she was ready to come back in herself. She pulled the sides of his cloak around her and breathed in his scent, smiling as her eyes traveled up and down his form on the other side of the glass. 

After a few minutes, the cold started to get to her, and she pushed her way back inside. He helped her undo the clasp and remove his cloak, draping it over a nearby chair. When he turned around, she was standing there, holding out her hand.

“May I have this dance, Sir?”

Rumple’s eyes widened, and she started to smile as she stepped closer. 

“And this time,” she said, “it’s not because I need rescuing.”


End file.
